Papa's Bakeria To Go!
Papa's Bakeria To Go! 'is the upcoming twelfth To Go! game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on December 2, 2019. It was released on January 16, 2020, one day earlier than planned. Game Features *Hands-on pie shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new gameplay features designed for touchscreens *Multi-task between building, baking, and topping pies *Custom chefs and drivers *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completing tasks *126 customers to serve with unique orders *Use Stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 123 ingredients to unlock Previews *'12/02/19: Coming Soon: Papa's Bakeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13516 *'12/09/19': Sneak Peek: Whiskview Mall http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13542 *'12/16/19': Sneak Peek: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13562 *'12/23/19': Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13600 *'12/30/19': Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13609 *'01/06/20': Sneak Peek: Big Top Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13659 *'01/13/20': Sneak Peek: The Top Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13679 *'01/14/20': Papa’s Bakeria To Go in 3 DAYS!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/13697 Workers *Timm *Cecilia *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Build Station *Bake Station *Top Station Customers * Akari (Tutorial) * Big Pauly (After Tutorial) * Captain Cori (Random) * Whippa (Random) * Cooper (Random) * Penny (Random) * Franco (Random) * Mindy (Random) * Nye (Time) * Johnny (Day 2) * Sue (Rank 2) * Taylor (Rank 3) * Janana (Rank 4) * Carlo Romano (Rank 5) * Xandra (Rank 6) Closers * Whiff (Monday) * Radlynn (Tuesday) * Mayor Mallow (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Xolo (Friday) * Rhonda (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Daniela *Kaleb Holidays * New Year (January) (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Xandra) (Favored by Big Pauly, Nye, Xandra) * Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked on Rank 11 with Scarlett) (Favored by) * St. Paddy's Day (March) (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Georgito) (Favored by) * Easter (April) (Unlocked on Rank 21 with Cletus) (Favored by) * Big Top Carnival (May) (Unlocked on Rank 26 with ) (Favored by) * Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Utah) (Favored by) * Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Boomer) (Favored by) * Sugarplex Film Fest (August) (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Rita) (Favored by) * Grōōvstock (September) (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Zoe) (Favored by) * Halloween (October) (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Willow) (Favored by) * Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Sienna) (Favored by) * Christmas (December) (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Santa) (Favored by) Mini-Games * Rico's Chiliworks (Sunday) * Fashion Flambé (Monday) * Jojo's Burger Slots (Tuesday) * Hallway Hunt (Wednesday) * Mitch's Mess (Thursday) * Home Run Derby (Friday) Ingredients Pie Crusts *Chocolate Crust (Start) *Graham Cracker Crust (Start) *Traditional Crust (Start) *Creameo Crust (Unlocked with Carlo Romano on Rank 5) Pie Fillings *Pecans (Start) *Cherry Filling (Start) *Apple Filling (Start) *Fudge Filling (Unlocked with Johnny on Day 2) *Banana Filling (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 4) Top Crusts *Vented Crust (Start) *Lattice Top (Start) *Streusel Topping (Start) *Meringue Topping (Unlocked with Taylor on Rank 3) Syrups and Whipped Creams *Caramel Syrup (Start) *Cherry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *White Chocolate Syrup (Unlocked with Sue on Rank 2) Toppers *Banana Slices (Start) *Cherries (Start) *Whipped Cream Dollop (Start) *Chocolate Mousse Dollop (Start) Pourable Toppings *Crushed Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *This and Papa's Bakeria are both the twelfth game of their type. Gallery Bakeria gif preview.gif Sneakpeek_120219.jpg ADE0BE70-68B9-4E41-B0E3-5AAF43EEEF39.jpeg Sneakpeek 120919.jpg build_01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg build_031 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg sneakpeek_121619.jpg A575ACD5-8839-4576-BDD3-5AD5B6CBF5B9.jpeg sneakpeek_daniela.jpg Bake Station (BTG).jpg sneakpeek_bake.jpg newholiday_sm (Bakeria To Go).jpg Sneakpeek circus (2).jpg Blog top 01 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_02 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_03 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_04 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_05 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_06 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_07 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg blog_top_08 (Bakeria To Go!).jpg top_banner (Bakeria To Go!).jpg togo_skyscraper (Bakeria To Go!).jpg webpage_icon (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_01a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_02a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_03a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg screenshot_togo_04a (Bakeria To Go!).jpg daysleft_3_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Release Date (BTG).JPG daysleft_2_sm (Bakeria To Go!).jpg Papa's Bakeria.jpg Papas_Bakeria_To_Go_Gameplay_Screen.jpg es:Papa's Bakeria To Go! zh:老爹烘焙店To Go! pl:Papa's Bakeria To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:2020 Games